Down to Earth
by Misha Okasawa
Summary: Misha returns to earth to begin work as an angel, still pining for her Kotaro-kun. Kotaro also wishes to be with Misha again, even though he can no longer see angels. However, the two may be closer then they could have ever imagined.
1. How to come back to earth

**Hello everyone! Misha here! I'm a huge fan of Pita-Ten, and I was rather sad about the ending, so I decided to extend the story a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pita-Ten**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ready?" Sasha asked, smiling. "Yepper deppers! I'm alllllll ready, su!" "All right, just remember everything you've been taught. And Misha-"

"Eh?"

"- I'm proud of you." Misha beamed at her sister, and prepared to leave. However, she had only taken a few steps when the again heard her sister behind her.

"Misha," she called, sounding anxious. "Please, don't go looking for him. It will only bring you pain." Misha turned around, and opened her mouth as if say something.

"I…" she began, but cut herself off, and, giving Sasha one last look, turned and left the room. She thought she heard Sasha call after her, but she didn't care, and tried frantically to stop the flood of memories already invading her mind. Purple hair, golden eyes, a kind smile…

"Kotaro-kun," she whispered, eyes burning with tears. "Kotaro-kun…."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"…. ro-kun." "Ko…. Kotaro-kun." A flash of pink hair, followed by a high-pitched giggle. "Kotaro-kun!" she called, smiling, hovering slightly off the ground, but this was a dream, it wasn't real, she wasn't real; she opened her eyes and smiled again, a gentle, happy smile. "Kotaro-kun. I lo-"

Kotaro woke with a start, covered in sweat. He shivered, despite still being wrapped in the warm blankets on his futon. Three years had passed since she had left, and he told himself that he would forget her and move on with his life. He would not end up like Kotaroh, he told himself, and as he got up to dress, he was already forgetting the dream.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Traveling to earth was easy enough, and Misha could still remember everything that she had been taught, but it was with a heavy heart that she began her first day as a fully-fledged angel on earth. Hovering above the trees, she gazed at the people below, happy and sad, blissfully unaware of the forces working for and against them. With a sigh, Misha flew into the city, trying to cheer herself. "If I'm not happy, I can't make anyone else happy, su. I've got to do well, su!"

Flushed with new confidence, she started working, soothing a mother and her crying baby, helping out an arguing couple. Making people happy made her happy, and she forgot her troubles as she flew about.

"Hey girly!" a voice called from above. Misha looked up, startled, but smiled as she saw Sasha flying down to meet her.

"I've been watching you! You're doing very well!" she exclaimed. "Just keep it up, and no fooling around. Mess this up, and they may move you back to heaven."

"Wait! They…. theys can't do that, su! NO! They can't do that, su! THEY CAN'T!" Misha cried, clearly upset, her normally cheerful and childlike language becoming more angry. "I love it here, I've worked so hard, su, why can't I stay, su?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"H-hey… calm down," Sasha said, trying to calm her sister. "It'll be fine. You're doing great! Just stay away from _that boy_ and everything will be all right."

"Kotaro-kun…" Misha sighed under her breath.

"Eh? Anyways, I gotta get back, so I'll see you at home!" Sasha said cheerfully. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Sa-chan…" Misha began, but her sister was already gone. She sighed. "Kotaro-kun…"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He had always hated mornings, and now there was no friendly face waiting for him as he left for school. Kotaro could not stop thinking of his angel lately, and hard as he tried old memories kept flooding back.

"Owie ow ow ouch! I cutted myself again, su!" He remembered the first time she had come over, helping him make dinner for the first time.

"How about I become your new momma?" He missed the quirky way she spoke, and even all the trouble that she managed to cause him. His memories of her seemed to grow stronger, and he had the feeling that she was near.

"But even if she were here, I wouldn't be able to see her," he told himself. "It's stupid. I just need to forget about her. I have tests coming up, I have to focus." Even after thinking that, he couldn't help but remember the anxiety that he had felt before his middle school exams, and how she had helped him….

"STOP!" he yelled at himself. This was all too painful to think about, no matter how much he wished that he could hold that pink-haired angel in his arms again, knowing that she would never come back.

"Eh? Kotaro-kun, are you all right?" asked a voice from behind him. Kotaro turned, startled, but smiled when he saw Koboshi-chan peering at him questionably. "Did you say something Kotaro-kun?"

"What?" he asked, surprised, but then realized that he must have vocalized his troubled thoughts. "It's nothing, Koboshi-chan," he told the short blonde girl. "I was just talking to myself, that's all."

"Well, if that's it…" Koboshi said, sounding rather wary. "Anyways, we better hurry; we're going to be late for school!" She took off running, and Kotaro followed, his mind again shifting away from the girl he missed so much.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Misha sat on the top of a building, staring into the sky. She knew that she could not go looking for Kotaro-kun, and that even if she did, he wouldn't know she was there. "Hoe… I wish he could see mees still, su." she sighed. She wished that she could be there to hold him, to comfort him when he was sad. Even though she made him mad sometimes, he had said he loved her, hadn't he? He had probably forgotten all about her now, and didn't need her help anymore. Sighing again, she glanced down, watching a group of teenagers walk to school.

One of them had purple hair. He was talking and laughing with his friends, a short blonde girl, a tall blonde boy, and another girl, with long black hair. He happened to glance up with Misha was perched, and with a gasp she took in his gold eyes and his familiar smile. It couldn't be him, he was so much older, but still…

"Kotaro-kun?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Well, that's that! For now, anyways. I'm going to try and post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I don't know how long that will take. I hope you look forward to it!**

**Please review!**

***Oh, and this is my first 'official' piece, so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**This is Misha, signing off!**


	2. How to remember

**Misha: I'm back! Gosh... it's been a while! The first chapter was fun, and I'm rather proud of it, so I decided to continue with this story! Enjoy!**

**?: Wait, what about me?**

**Misha: Oh... well they'll have to wait to learn about you!**

**?: *grumble***

***A shout out to darkangelvslightangel for my first review! It's so great to know that someone's reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pita-Ten *sob***

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"KOTARO-KUN!"

Misha launched herself from the building, thousands of memories flashing through her mind. She could only see him, could only feel his embrace; the feel of his lips on hers. As she dove, everything else flew from her mind, all caution flew to the winds, and she didn't care what trouble she might be getting herself in. Gracefully reaching the ground, she raised her arms as if to hold her dear Kotaro-kun again.

"Kotaro-kun, I've missed you soooo much suu-"

She stopped, stunned, as Kotaro walked right through her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been a pretty typical day, and Kotaro felt carefree and happy as he walked to school. His friends all around him, he was forgetting his dreams and memories of the morning; falling back into his normal routine.

"Sooo Kotaro, you've been a real hit with the ladies, huh?" Takashi teased, smiling. "Heard you got another letter from Rima-san yesterday! Whatcha gonna do about it?" He punched Kotaro on the shoulder, still grinning.

"Erm... well I-"

Suddenly, he couldn't speak. He had walked into what felt like a warm bath; soothing and comforting and... familiar somehow. And he could hear a voice, faintly, but he couldn't quite pick out the words...

"... are you all right?" Takashi's words brought him back to reality with a start, both the feeling and voice gone.

"What, su?"

"Suu?" Koboshi asked, staring at him. "Kotaro, you're starting to sound like Misha-san..." she trailed off, still giving Kotaro a strange look, and felt a strange pang in her chest. "Still jealous?" She asked herself, knowing that the answer was still yes. She had a feeling that Kotaro had rejected her for Misha, but now that Misha was gone, she still couldn't help the pain that filled her heart.

"Ummm... guys?" The short, black-haired girl finally piped up. "I have no idea what's going on... but shouldn't we get to class?"

"Ah!" Takashi exclaimed, beaming at the girl. "Ari-san finally speaks some sense! Let's get going!"

However, as the foursome turned and again began walking towards the school, Kotaro thought he saw Ari glance back, smiling at something that he couldn't see.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ko... kotaro-kun..." Misha whispered through the tears pouring down her face. In her excitement, she had forgotten that Kotaro could no longer see her, and that she was about as substantial as smoke to those of the human world. She turned to watch her Kotaro-kun walk away, and saw that small girl she hadn't recognized looking at _her_, and smiling slightly. "She can see me," she thought to herself, but she didn't really care at that point. Not feeling, she just let her wings carry her, until she reached the place that she knew so well.

"Oh Kotaro-kun, do you remember suu? We had so much funny fun here suu..." she murmured, looking at the empty apartment, fresh tears in her eyes. "And I cooked for you here, remember suu? And I spilled it and you yelled at me and... and..."

Too overcome to speak, Misha sank to the floor, sobbing.

"Kotaro-kun... Kotaro-kun... I love you so much... I miss you so much suu..."

Still crying softly, she crawled into Kotaro's room, curling up on his futon, her mind filled with all of her precious memories of him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone asked him if there was something wrong, and he just kept saying that he felt sick, he was tired, whatever it took to get people to leave him alone. During class he just stared into space, thinking and trying not to think at the same time. The same face kept swimming in and out of his mind's eye, just as unattainable as Misha was now.

"Umm... Kotaro-kun?"

Kotaro looked up, and saw a cute, perky brunette looking at him strangely.

"Oh hey Rima-san," he mumbled, not wanting to meet her eyes. He could tell that she had a thing for him, but when he looked at her, he kept imagining pink hair instead of brown, and violet eyes instead of Rima's light grey. She was nice though, and quirky, and he felt like he should be returning her feelings, but he just couldn't.

"Are you all right Kotaro-kun?" Rima asked, still staring at him. "You seem, kinda off today, ya'know?" She gave him a small half smile, but there was still concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Rima-san," he lied. "Really. I'm just... really tired today. Long week I guess, and we've had so many tests..." he trailed off weakly, and one glance told him that Rima didn't believe a single word he had said. Still, she seemed to be done talking, as with another smile she turned and left, still looking concerned. Sighing, Kotaro glanced back down at his desk, and began to dream again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She didn't know how much time had passed, but when Misha raised her head again the sky was darkening and she could sense a slight chill to the air. Sasha would probably be looking for her, and would probably know where she had been, but she didn't care. She didn't want to leave.

The door opened. Misha was up with a start, watching, not moving. She knew who had walked in the room, would know him anywhere...

Kotaro walked slowly into the room, eyes searching for someone he couldn't see.

"Misha-san?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Yay! It's doneeee! I really hope y'all liked this one! Please R&R to keep my morale up! (basically cuz I'm not sure if I'm that great of a writer yet...) Thanks!**

**Ari: And they finally know about me! Yay!**

**Misha: Hey! Get back in the story! You've still got a bigggg role to play! *cue suspenseful music***

**This is Misha, signing off! **


End file.
